Naming Her
by SamIAm1212
Summary: Castle, Beckett and the gang try to come up with a name for Castle and Beckett's unborn daughter. It's going to be a looong night.   One-Shot and review! Summaries really aren't my thing... :P


**Just a pointless one shot about Castle and Beckett married having a baby but…different. Hehehehehehe…I'm tired. :D**

**-Sammy…from Miami (well…Hudson Valley, NY but that doesn't sound as cool. Oh well.) :P**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, do I look like Andrew Marlowe to you?  
**

"Castle I really don't think that this is necessary." Kate Beckett-Castle told her husband firmly.

"Oh it's gonna be fun! Plus do you really want Lanie bursting into your room at the hospital yelling about how stupid the baby name is?" Richard Castle pointed out.

"True, but was it really necessary to invite EVERYBODY to our house to discuss baby name for MY baby. I mean I really doubt Ryan and Esposito care what her name is."

"Whatever. Now will you pleeeease come downstairs. People are waiting!" Castle whined, tugging at her arm.

"Please you told them all to help themselves to the liquor cabinet I really don't think that they care."

"Please Beckeeet?" Castle pleaded, giving her those puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine."

"And promise you won't kill me? You'll get in trouble."

"Please," she scoffed. Rick breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd get off with justifiable homicide." Smirking, Beckett walked downstairs, leaving a scared looking Castle staring after her.

Once downstairs, Castle began his welcoming speech.

"Alright guys now that everybody has arrived I would like to welcome you all to the first ev-"he started.

"What he means is hello and everyone can make themselves comfortable because I have a feeling that this will take a long time," his wife interrupted, shooting a glare at him. "And just so everyone knows the middle name is Johanna, after my mom of course."

"Well I think you should name her Barbra," Martha suggested.

"Like B-A-R-B-R-A Barbra? Like Barbra Streisand?" Rick nearly yelled.

"Barbra is a lovely name!" Martha disagreed.

"No, Mother."

"Well there goes my suggestion…" Martha said.

"Alright let me just say that I am a guy, and I don't do this kind of thing. Ryan might. But I don't." Esposito interjected.

"Hey!" Ryan shot back, then turned to Castle and Beckett. "I like Quinn."

"My point exactly…" Esposito muttered.

"You are SO Irish!" Lanie laughed.

"Rick," Kate said. "I kind of like it…"

"Wait!" Alexis jumped in, grabbing a pen and paper. "I'll make a list!"

"Alright, you ready Alexis? Cause' I'm just gonna say all my suggestions and get it over with.

Alexis nodded.

"Ada."

"Ew." Castle responded.

"Alejandra," Lanie continued, ignoring Castle's remark.

"Like the Lady Gaga song?" Castle interrupted again.

"No dad, that would be Alejandro."

"Can I please finish?" Lanie asked. "Elaine."

"Really? After yourself?"

"Scarlet."

"Ew."

Lanie continued to call of names, which Alexis continued to write down, which Castle continued to deny, which Alexis proceeded to cross out. Exasperated, Lanie finally gave up.

An hour passed without success, every suggestion had something wrong with it. Talia reminded Alexis of the girl that almost stole Owen that one time. Ashley was Alexis' boyfriend's name. Mackenzie reminded the boys and Beckett of a cocaine addict from a case. Katrina reminded Castle of the hurricane and Alexis' previous babysitter.

"What about Mikayla?" Castle suggested.

"I don't like that," Alexis said, earning a groan from Esposito. "…I do like Michella though."

"Hmmm, I like that." Kate smiled at the suggestion.

"I also like Arabella, Madalena and Samantha." Alexis named off a few more suggestions. "And before anyone protests I just want to point out that they can all be shortened to make other names."

"Huh?" a confused Kevin Ryan asked.

"Like Arabella- Bella, Belle; Michella-Ella; Madalena- Maddie, Lena; Samantha- Sam, Sammy."

"Hey, that's cool!" Castle stated, looking pleased.

"Ok well let's narrow this down," Beckett started. "Maddie is a friend of mine from high school so no." Kate said.

"Bella is that vampire's name," Castle continued with the vetoing.

"Dad, you really need to study pop culture. " Alexis corrected her father.

"Yeah man, Bella doesn't go vampire till Book 4," Ryan added.

Esposito snickered.

"Alright that leaves Michella and Samantha." Martha said, getting back on topic.

"Micky!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ok now that Ryan has ruined my taste for Michella, I vote Samantha." Kate stated, glaring at Ryan.

"Second." Martha said agreeing.

"Hey! I wanted a little MJ running around!" Esposito said.

"Now that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum have completely ruined the name Michella, I'm gonna go with Sam." Lanie casted her vote.

"Me too," Alexis agreed. "Dad? How bout you?"

"Sammy," Castle repeated. "I like it." Rick smiled and kissed his wife's belly.

**Ok so done in like 15 minutes, not proofread so I apologize for any mistakes.  
**

**And if I used your name in here as a suggestion that got turned down. Really, don't be offended. The suggestions that were labeled "bad" I literally picked randomly.**

**Yes the baby did end up having my name (and truthfully I don't even like my name too much) but hey, I wrote this! :P And I can totally picture a little Sammy running around the precinct. :)  
**


End file.
